Ingatkah Kau?
by invisiblue
Summary: -AR-/Ini tentang dia. Bukan sebagai Uchiha. Bukan sebagai nuke-nin. Bukan sebagai kriminal kelas S. Bukan sebagai pembalas dendam dan lain-lainnya. Hanya sebagai... Sasuke.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Warning!**

**Oneshot. Alternative Reality. Sasuke-centric. Almost no dialog. Awas ada Out of Character, typo(s), gajebo, abal-abal, dan lain-lain.**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Ini tentang dia. Bukan sebagai Uchiha. Bukan sebagai nuke-nin. Bukan sebagai kriminal kelas S. Hanya sebagai... Sasuke.**

* * *

_**Happy reading on~**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**INGATKAH KAU?**

**© Killen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hei, kau.

Ya, kau, pemuda dingin berhati kosong. Aku berbicara padamu. Kemarilah.

Duduklah sejenak–beberapa menit saja, dan jangan pergi sebelum aku selesai. Selama aku bicara, tidak ada _Sharingan, Chidori, Shunshin no Jutsu,_ _Kirin_, atau apapun.

Lagipula, ini tentangmu. Ini hanya sebuah obrolan singkat dan… yah, sedikit nostalgia.

Rilekskan tubuhmu sejenak, dan pejamkan kedua matamu. Cobalah kau angkat satu per satu beban hidup yang menggunung di bahu ringkih itu. Jangan berpura-pura kuat lagi. Untuk kali ini–sekali ini saja–bersikaplah layaknya remaja biasa.

Bukan sebagai Uchiha. Bukan sebagai _nuke-nin_. Bukan sebagai kriminal kelas S. Bukan sebagai pembalas dendam dan lain-lainnya.

Hanya sebagai… Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Ingatkah kau?_

_Tentang kasih sayang keluarga?_

* * *

**Fugaku**; ayahmu. Dia yang selalu membandingkanmu dengan kakakmu, namun ternyata selalu membanggakanmu pada yang lain. Dia yang tak pernah puas dengan segala usahamu, karena dia berpendapat kau mampu berusaha dan berbuat lebih baik. Dia yang selalu irit bicara, namun di setiap malam sebelum tidur dia senantiasa berdoa agar kau menjadi orang baik di masa mendatang, menjadi penerusnya–menjadi Sasuke yang dia banggakan.

Darinya, kau belajar tentang tanggungjawab dan kecintaan pada klan, kedisiplinan dan ketekunan merajut impian, serta kemewahan dalam keheningan.

Meski kadang kau merasa di nomorduakan, dalam setiap senyum dan tatap mata yang kau berikan, dalam hati kau berbisik pelan, "Aku sayang padamu, _Tou-san_…"

.

.

**Mikoto**; ibumu. Dia yang selalu menghiburmu saat sedang terpuruk–ya, dialah motivator terbaikmu. Dia yang merawatmu dengan sabar saat kau sedang sakit atau terluka dengan penuh perhatian dan kelembutan dan kesabaran. Dia yang selalu menanti di balik pintu untuk menyambutmu pulang dengan seulas senyum hangat.

Darinya, kau belajar tentang cara menghargai, memberi pengertian dengan tulus dari hati, dan semangat juang meraih mimpi.

Dia adalah wanita yang paling berarti, yang kau tidak ingin dia tersakiti, dan agar airmatanya tak pernah jatuh tanpa arti.

.

.

**Itachi**; kakakmu. Dialah rival abadimu. Pusat gravitasi hidupmu. Tujuan hidupmu. Ambisimu.

Dia yang paling dekat denganmu, meluangkan waktu di sela-sela letihnya tugas dan misi demi bermain dan mengajarimu jurus-jurus baru. Dia yang nyaris tak berekspresi, namun hanya kepadamu selalu memamerkan seulas senyum yang menentramkan sanubari.

Darinya, kau mendapat begitu banyak pengertian tanpa rangkaian kata, waktu-waktu yang berlalu menjadi memori berharga, dan cinta tak terbalas hingga akhir usia.

Dialah idola, panutan hidup, dan sosok ideal bagimu. Sebuah ekstistensi yang selalu kau coba lampaui, meski kadang punggungnya terlihat begitu jauh dan tak terjangkau oleh jemari mungilmu.

Sakit sekali, bukan? Saat kakak yang amat kau sayangi membantai seluruh keluargamu dengan memasang topeng seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Itulah titik balik kehidupanmu. Awal dari takdir yang mulai mempermainkanmu.

Mungkin, saat itu, ada kalanya kau berpikir bahwa lebih baik kau juga dibunuh di malam yang sama saat seluruh keluargamu tewas. Mungkin menyerah akan terdengar lebih mudah. Mengaku kalah dan membiarkan takdir tertawa penuh kemenangan dan pongah.

Tapi kau menolak.

Kau mencoba mencari alasan hidup lain–menggunakan alibi untuk membalas dendam pada sang kakak sebagai alasan dan tujuan hidupmu yang baru.

Dan, berhasil. Meski kautahu, gunungan dendam itu terlalu berat untuk diletakkan diatas pundak kecilmu.

Setidaknya, itulah penyokong hidupmu–satu-satunya pilar penyangga yang membuatmu pantang menyerahkan nyawa sebelum dendammu terbalas, satu-satunya sumber energi bagimu untuk melanjutkan serpihan hidup yang berserakan dan mengiba di bawah kakimu, satu-satunya alasan bagimu untuk membiarkan ragamu memiliki eksistensi.

Namun, saat kau mendapati realita ternyata menipumu, kau harus menghadapi penyesalan terbesar seumur hidup; kau telah membunuh satu-satunya keluarga yang kaumiliki dengan tanganmu sendiri–satu-satunya saudara yang sampai mati terus menyayangimu. Dan, yang paling menyakitkan, kau harus mengetahui kebenaran dari yang lain.

Saat kau kehilangannya, kau goyah. Pegangan yang kau genggam erat selama ini lenyap seketika. Kegelapan dan penyesalan berusaha menenggelamkanmu dalam ketidakberdayaan. Dan kau berusaha meraih pegangan hidup lain. Kau gunakan dendam yang lain sebagai alasan hidup baru, dan kau semakin terpuruk dalam kegelapan hatimu.

Tersesat. Tertatih.

Hilang...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Ingatkah kau?_

_Tentang perhatian dan pengertian seorang teman?_

* * *

**Naruto**. Si _shinobi_ pirang yang tak kunjung membuatmu kacau bahkan sampai sekarang. Dia bagai kutub yang berlawanan darimu. Hampir di segala bagian, kau dan dia berbeda–membuat kalian lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk saling caci-maki dan berkelahi, daripada melewati detik demi detik dalam obrolan basa-basi.

Namun, justru karena terlalu berbeda, tanpa sadar kau tertarik dalam dunia naifnya. Menelusuri pikiran polosnya yang kadang kekanakan, mengikuti langkahnya yang masih tersandung-sandung dan ceroboh, serta mempelajari tawa lebar dan tulus yang biasa dia pertontonkan.

Meski dari awal, kau menyadari satu persamaan kalian, yang membuatmu nyaman membuka diri, dan mengakui bahwa dia adalah teman yang paling berarti.

Kesepian.

Satu kata singkat yang menghancurkan segala perbedaan dan merekatkan kebersamaan, membawa kalian pada satu pandangan namun memisahkan pada satu persimpangan jalan.

Dan karena ikatan yang lain hanya akan menggoyahkan ambisi awalmu, maka kau membuang semuanya. Mengakhiri segala bentuk perasaan asing bertitel persahabatan yang dia elu-elukan. Meninggalkannya di belakang, sementara kau maju menyongsong masa depanmu yang entah ada cahaya di ujungnya atau tidak.

Di saat kau sudah memantapkan hati akan suatu pilihan, dia datang.

Dialah satu-satunya orang yang mampu menggoyahkan keyakinan dan pendirianmu, saat kau sudah yakin bahwa tak akan ada yang bisa membuatmu gentar akan jalan yang sudah kau ambil. Dia selalu berkata dan bertingkah seolah kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya–padahal, tidak, dan kau memang tak ingin memperbaikinya. Setiap tutur kata, gestur tubuh, hingga tatapan dan senyuman yang dia berikan, membuatmu nyaris yakin bahwa dia memang mempedulikanmu, dengan sangat tulus dari hatinya.

Benar. Mungkin itu memang benar, dia peduli padamu. Tapi, kau tidak mau menerima itu. Kau selalu menepisnya dengan memegang teguh prinsip bahwa 'ikatan' dengannya–juga yang lain–akan melemahkan 'ikatan'-mu dengan sang kakak yang beralaskan dendam.

Kau hanya butuh dendam. Bukan yang lain-lain.

Namun, kini… setelah sang kakak tiada dan realita mempermainkanmu bagai boneka drama, apa yang mampu membuatmu terus menampik kepeduliannya? Menepis kedua tangannya yang terbentang untuk menangkapmu yang terjatuh? Mengabaikan senyum lebarnya yang seolah berkata, 'Selamat Datang, dan Selamat Pulang Kembali, Sahabat'?

.

.

**Sakura**. Dia sama saja dengan Naruto. Sama-sama menyebalkan, dan... sama-sama peduli padamu.

Dia adalah orang lain selain Naruto yang bersedia melimpahimu dengan begitu banyak cinta, pengertian, dan kelapangan dada. Dia yang menghamburkan begitu banyak airmata, kasih tak berbalas, dan penantian tak berujung. Kautahu betapa gadis itu menahankan sakit begitu lama, mengurai tangis di malam-malam buta, dan merindu di sudut horizon senja, namun kau mencoba untuk menutup mata.

Karena, percuma. Kau hanya tahu bahwa kau tak memiliki apapun yang sepadan untuk kauberi sebagai ganti cintanya.

Ya. Cinta, dia mencintaimu.

Itulah yang dia katakan saat pernah mencoba menghentikanmu. Dia rela melakukan apapun agar kau tetap tinggal di sisinya, dan jika tidak, membawanya bersamamu. Menyebalkan. Bagimu, dia sangat menyebalkan.

Kenapa dia tak bersikap tak peduli saja dan berpaling saja darimu?

Padahal, kau mengerti. Tidak ada tempat pulang lagi bagimu. Sampai kapan mereka berpikir naif, bahwa dengan kembalinya dirimu pada mereka, maka semua... akan baik-baik saja? Dan berjalan seperti sedia kala?

Yang akan menanti di kepulanganmu nanti hanya tiang gantungan saja.

Bagimu yang telah begitu banyak menodai tangan dengan darah dan kematian dan jeritan, tak ada tempat untuk berpulang. Tak ada akhir bahagia, layaknya dongeng anak-anak yang pernah kaubaca.

Dan kau pun kembali bertanya-tanya,

"Kenapa kalian begitu peduli padaku, yang sampai sekarang, ingin mengenyahkan kalian dari hidupku?"

.

.

**Kakashi**; gurumu. Dia yang paling hobi membuang-buang waktumu untuk menunggunya datang terlambat. Dia yang selalu membaca novel porno bersampul oranye, yang kau tak pernah habis pikir sudah berapa kali dibacanya.

Kau tahu dia selalu mengawasimu dari jauh, mencoba membiarkanmu menjalani hidupmu sendiri, dan selalu bersikap sebagai orang luar yang tak pantas ikut campur. Meski ada kalanya juga dia turun tangan, dan rela berepot-repot ria memberimu wejangan betapa dendam tak akan membawa apapun selain kekosongan pada ujungnya.

Ha, kau sudah tahu itu. Tapi, demi membersihkan segala sumber kebencian dan dendammu, apapun akan kau lakukan. Apapun akan kau serahkan, sekalipun itu nyawa yang seakan tak berarti begitu banyak.

Meskipun, tanpa kau pernah katakan, dia adalah salah satu orang yang kauhormati. Satu-satunya guru yang kau akui. Dan, sekali, mungkin nanti, akan kau ucapkan terima kasih dan maaf untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Nah. Bukankah aku sudah bilang, ini hanya sebentar? Sekarang, kau boleh istirahat.

Kau sudah sampai pada ujung jalanmu.

Biarkan semua bebanmu berdansa bersama angin. Tertiup jauh dan... hilang. Kau bebas sekarang. Dan, tidak akan ada yang akan menyalahkanmu meski kau menangis atau tertawa.

Kubilang, kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi.

Karena kau hanya… Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

~ ... FIN? ~

* * *

.

**Asdfghjkl-abal tingkat _Kage_, _ramblingan_ gajebo ala Sasuke, curhatan gagal _author_, dan lain-lain =A=;;**

**Maaf, ya. Nikmati sajalah _fic_ ini sebagaimana adanya, oke? *dibuang***

**_Get it_? Disini, Sasuke meninggal. Dan, _no s__elf insert__ here._ Yang sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke bukan saya. Anggap saja dia wujud abstrak atau gumpalan asap atau ibu peri (?), terserah. Saya sendiri tak bisa menentukan itu siapa. Hanya Sasuke dan Tuhan (dan mungkin Masashi Kishimoto?) yang tahu. Kufufu~ *dor***

_**Ne, ne~ Mind to leave some review, minna?**_

**.**

_**Presented From Hidden Heart Village. 26062012. 09:43 WIB.**_


End file.
